Le Jeu Du Chaton
by Yayue
Summary: Un petit chaton tout mignon, se joue de moi. C'est une bataille chaque jour depuis qu'il est là. (bon résumé pourri pour un os minable... ce n'est pas nouveau !)


Alors voilà, un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par un vrai petit chaton. J'ai décidé de mettre les personnages de Shugo Chara dedans, vu que c'est le seul manga que je trouvais compatible avec lui.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Le Jeu du Chaton**

Il me narguait avec ses petits yeux limes. Son corps velouté s'étirait gracieusement et souplement. J'approchai doucement, sur la pointe des pieds. Tendant le plus délicatement ma main vers lui. Il releva sa petite frimousse noire vers moi. Son petit nez fremissait légèrement. Je tendis davantage ma main vers son petit corps velu. Ma main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il retourna la tête et déguerpit plus vite que le son. Je lâchai un petit soupir. Il ne fallait pas que je perde espoir. Je le cherchai de mes yeux ambres. Je le retrouvai un peu plus loin, se léchant ses petites pattes blanches. Il faisait sa toilette. Je m'approchai à quatre pattes. Lentement, mes muscles criaient de l'effort qu'ils devaient faire. Je suspendais mes gestes quant il levait sa petite tête noire vers moi. Ses yeux limes me fixaient avec méfiance. Il tournait sa tête et je reprenais mon mouvement. Arrivée près de lui, j'approchai ma main de son frêle corps. Jouissant de pouvoir enfin le toucher, je plaquai vivement ma main. Un claquement sonor, ma main avait rencontré le sol. Il était parti plus loin. Il s'était enfui, me faisant lâcher un juron. Il se cachait. Je m'assis en tailleur à même le sol, croissant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je restais immobile pendant quelques minutes. Il revint vers moi, ondulant ses muscles souples. Sa petite queue levée. Il vint jusqu'à porter de main, reniflant le sol. Je tendis la main vers lui. Il bondit de surprise et détala dans un coin qui m'est inaccessible. Je repliai mes doigts et pestai intérieurement. Je n'étais pas aimée. Il me détestait. Pourquoi cette boule de poils avait si peur de moi ? Je voulais seulement le prendre dans mes bras, le caresser et peut-être lui donner un bain. Il revint. Ses grands yeux limes me fixèrent et il se rapprochait en zigzagant. Il surveillait mes gestes. Je ne bougeais pas. Il continuait de se rapprocher. Mes muscles me priaient de bouger mais je les maintenais immobile. Son petit nez rose renifla mon poing fermé. Je depliai doucement un doigt et il recula. J'inspirai et laissa mon doigt suspendu. Il le regarda fixement tout en reculant. C'était peine perdu, ce petit ne me laisserait jamais le toucher. Je fis une énième tentative, en vain. Il décampa aussitôt et se réfugia loin de moi. Dépitée, je partis m'affaler sur le canapé. Je pris un coussin et le balança sur le mur pour faire disparaître ma frustration. Jamais, il ne me laisserait le toucher. Ce petit vaurien mignon tout plein, se jouait de moi. J'en avais marre et m'apprêter même à abandonner l'idée d'être la meilleure amie possible pour lui. Je pris une de mes mèches roses et l'entortillait sur mon doigt. Je n'étais pas aimée des petits animaux. Surtout des chatons, ou plutôt surtout par ce chaton. Il était un vrai petit diable avec moi.

\- Est-ce moi, ou bien tu ne cours plus après Yoru ? S'enquit une voix un peu trop moqueuse à mon goût.

\- T'es juste en retard. Grognai-je, mécontente.

\- Mince, j'ai raté le spectacle. Plaisanta-t-il, en prenant place à côté de moi.

\- Commence pas, je suis pas d'humeur. Prévins-je, en remontant mes genoux sur ma poitrine.

Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux, et fixai un point dans le vide. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer à ses jeux de provocation. J'étais frustrée, en colère et triste. Cela faisait plus de deux jours que j'avais Yoru mais il ne voulait pas de moi. Il me fuyait comme la peste. Il mangeait, buvait près de moi mais il ne me laissait jamais le toucher. Je lâchai un autre soupir de frustration mélangé de tristesse et de défaite. Mes yeux me picotaient et me brûlaient. J'avais envie de pleurer. C'était un cuisant échec et je commençais à douter de savoir si il m'appréciera un jour ou l'autre.

\- Il me déteste Ikuto..., minaudai-je d'une petite voix éteinte.

\- C'est qu'un bébé. Tenta-t-il pour me réconforter.

\- Imagine notre enfant sera pareil ?! Il me détestera lui aussi ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! M'apitoyai-je, sur le bord de la crise de larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas et ne compare pas notre enfant avec Yoru. Yoru est un chaton et il ne te connait pas assez. Notre enfant sera avec toi pendant neuf mois. Expliqua-t-il, en souriant d'espièglerie.

Yoru revint vers nous. Sa démarche souple lui permettait de venir près de moi, mais pas au point que je puisse le toucher. Il allait vers Ikuto. Je tendis la main vers sa direction qu'il détala sans plus tarder. Je lançais un regard désespéré à mon petit ami. Ce dernier se retenait de rire aux éclats. Mon regard désespéré se chargea de frustration et de colère. Je lui donnai une bonne tape sur la jambe et il arrêta de glousser. Cette boule de poils aimait vraiment jouer avec moi. Ikuto s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Ses doux cheveux chatouillaient ma peau. Son regard violet me scrutait. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux distraitement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et comme un chat, je l'entendis ronronner de plaisir. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les animaux ne m'aimaient pas, mais j'avais déjà un gros chat _rien qu'à moi_.

* * *

Bon voilà, voilà... je n'étais jamais satisfaite de la fin que j'avais et qui se rallongeait pendant que j'écrivais. Cela s'éloignait de mon idée de fin, donc j'ai raccourci mais vraiment raccourci. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

Merci et Bisous!


End file.
